


Goodnight, beastie

by Tacti



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacti/pseuds/Tacti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made myself sad with this, so why not make other people sad?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodnight, beastie

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this, so why not make other people sad?

  “She's calling for you,” Diaval said softly.  
   “How is she?” Maleficent asked. The man-raven looked away. It had been a long time since Aurora had been strong enough to make the journey from the castle to the moor, but Maleficent had been there each time the queen needed her. When she and Phillip wed, all creatures of the moor came. When Aurora's first child was born, Diaval flew to get herbs to lessen childbirth pain while Maleficent had laid a steady hand on Phillip's pacing form. “I did not break the curse to let her die so soon.” She had been there when the second child died. She had been there when the third child – a boy – showed signs of having a connection to nature as strong as his mother.

Maleficent had sent King Phillip off with a “Safe journey, sweet king,” and shielded Aurora's tearstained face from onlookers. When she entered Aurora's chambers now, princes and princesses of all ages were there.  
   “She has come, Mother,” whispered the youngest prince.  
   “Come,” said the eldest princess, “let Mama rest.” She herded the little ones out, while the older ones followed with sombre faces.  
   “Godmother...?” a frail voice rose from the bed.

Maleficent swept her cape and gown aside to sit and took Aurora's bony hand.  
    “All these years and you still insist on calling me that.” A thin smile spread across the queen's face. Diaval flew in the window and Maleficent transformed him into a man.  
    “Neither of you have changed.”  
   “We are creatures of magic,” Diaval declared. “Though my heart is a crow's, my form is a man's. I suppose as long as one of my forms lives, I will, too.”  
   “Everything dies, pretty bird. _I_ am dying.”

It was something Maleficent had never thought about. She had known that death touched all humans, but perhaps she had hoped that Aurora was different. Some part of her wanted to say,  
 _“I could curse you again. I could make it so you could never die, save a kiss from your True Love.”_ But could she withhold it? Perhaps Aurora would be fine with it for a few years. But then she'd have to watch her children and grandchildren all die and beg Maleficent to release her. And the faerie would give in. Instead she asked,  
   “What do you need of me, Majesty?” Aurora smiled up at her and squeezed Maleficent's hand.  
   “You've already given it to me.”

Maleficent stayed by Aurora's side after she fell asleep. And when the rise and fall of the queen's bosom slowed and the last breath left her, the faerie leaned forward and kissed Aurora's wrinkled brow and whispered,  
    “Goodnight, beastie.”


End file.
